piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Copper Canyon 400
The 2013 Copper Canyon 400 aka "Copper Canyon Bruce Miller Chaos" is Piston Cup race 23 of all 36 races of 2013. The second turn chaos happened when Buck Bearingly got loose and went on top of Chip Gearings before flipping and collecting 2 more racers, Rev-N-Go Racer and Ponchy Wipeout. Then in the next turn on the same lap, a Pokemon Spearow hit Bruce Miller in the windshield and Tommy Highbanks hit him. An unnamed backup will replace him for 7 races until he returned in the 2013 Sputter Stop 400. Now Bruce did not remember everyone until he remembers two of his pit members, his pitty Petrol Pulaski and Chief RPM. It's won by Lightning Mcqueen with Cal Weathers 2nd and Jimmy Cables 3rd. This is one of the races of rookies Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen. Transcript The Chaos/Bruce's Crash Bob: Buck Bearingly gets loose! Over Chip Gearings he goes and man what an accident! Rev N Go Racer involved! Ponchy Wipeout also involved! Darrell: Man! Looks like Buck just got loose and went on top of Chip Gearings. Looks like it's tow time for all four of them. Wait OH MY BLAMER'S! WHAT IS THAT? Bob: Bruce Miller with heavy damage! Slams into Tommy Highbanks and I see vital fluid and oil! That is not good. Darrell: Let's see how that happened! (they show a replay) Bob: Looks like a bird, hmm. It's flying and there goes Bruce and (imitates Roblox Death Sound) OOF! The bird flies right into Bruce's windshield! Darrell: The bird seems like a not very big one but came as a high speed, combined with Bruce's speed it caused maximum damage Bob: Darrell, I think I saw the bird moved and stole his tire! That is funny how it did that! Darrell: You are right! I see it too! It reminds me of Ernie Gearson spoiler incident in 2000. Bob: They are very similar. Ernie got struck by the spoiler only on one part but the spoiler penetrated deep and got stuck which is the problem, Winford however got struck by the bird so much in bent the right side of his windshield inward and then he crashed hard into Tommy Highbanks causing more damage to his front end and left side. (at the track) Tommy: Bruce? Bruce?! BRUCE! There you are. Bruce(weakly): Dad is t-that really you? PLEASE HELP ME! Tommy: No. I am Tommy Highbanks... Markus: Are you alright Bruce? Bruce: No. Buck: What is all the commotion there? Chip: We may be damaged but we will go investigate,I think that is from turn 3. Ponchy: Yeah let's go. Dirkson: Oh my god Bruce! Ok I'm pushing you from the track to the grass. There. Bruce: Thank you DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO! Buck: Bruce you are heavily damaged please calm down and save your energy. Rev N Go Racer: Bruce that is some serious damage to your windshield, front and side and you are leaking your oil and your um. Vital fluid. Ponchy: Medical help is already on it! Shannon: The race is officially red flagged! Buck: Did you heard that. The other racers will come and help you. Bruce: I don't wanna die! (breathing heavily) Help please I beg you! I don't wanna die. (Soon enough almost all the racers arrived and so did Kori.) Lightning: Bruce! What happened? Buck: Windshield damage and bad! Cal: Is he gonna be alright? Buck: I hope so man! He does not remember us and cant see anything and is deathly scared. (Soon enough Bruce is transported to the Hank Gears Medical Center (Copper Canyons major hospital).) Lightning: Poor guy. I wish I could visit him. Cal: Me too. Bobby: I agree. Please survive, Bruce. Markus: Yeah. (In hospital) Doctor: Ok so Bruce is going to be alright! He will be missing A LOT OF RACES though!!! Lightning: Oh thank you I am so pleased to hear this! BUT NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Results 1. Lightning McQueen - 200 laps 2. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 3. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 4. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 5. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 6. Dino Draftsky - 200 laps 7. Carl Clutchen - 200 laps 8. Apple Racer - 200 laps 9. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 10. Speedy Comet - 200 laps 11. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 12. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 13. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 14. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 15. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 16. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 17. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 18. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 19. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 20. Rex Revler - 200 laps 21. Jack Depost - 200 laps 22. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 23. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 24. Terry Kargas - 200 laps 25. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 26. T.G Castlenut - 200 laps 27. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 28. Lane Locke - 200 laps 29. Tommy Highbanks - 187 laps(crash) 30. Bruce Miller - 187 laps(crash, hit by a Spearow and had serious injuries) 31. Rev-N-Go Racer - 187 laps(crash) 32. Ponchy Wipeout - 187 laps(crash) 33. Chip Gearings - 187 laps(crash) 34. Buck Bearingly - 187 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races